ALL HELL HAS BROKE LOOSE
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: [ON HOLD]inuyasha bothers kagome yet again, but now has made a grave mistake. a switch has been made. what? switch bodies? oh no, its better than that!
1. The Spell

ALL HELL HAS BROKE LOSE  
  
Kagome gathered the required herbs that Keade told her too, and put on the miko robs. It wasn't really appropriate to wear her dirty and scuffed uniform for a spell. Though Keade told her it was an easy spell, she had never erected a barrier before, so she needed absolute concentration. But with her luck, something would happen. But she'd make sure she's have her peace.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" she called to the monk. Miroku peeked his head out from Keade's hut curiously. "If you see Inuyasha, tell him to stay away from the God Tree. I'll need all the peace I can get."  
  
"Can do," the monk replied, happy to help the young miko sharpen her powers.  
  
Kagome waved to him and headed for the God Tree, the massive tree in the dead center of Inuyasha Forest. When she arrived, sunlight streaked through the tree's leaves, giving it a surreal effect. She always loved it here; it was just so calming and filled you with ease. It was a tree that had survived through time, and had seen many centuries. It was like a symbol for power. That's why Kagome choose this spot for her practice. With a steady hand, not saying a word, Kagome stuck incense from the ground in a circle in front of the tree, and lit them. She took the wooden bowl of dried herbs and put it in the middle of the circle. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kagome kneeled with the smoking bowl in front of her, and inhaled deep the herb's sweet scent. They were for tranquility, and concentration. Kagome formed her hands the way Keade showed her, and focused her mind on protecting herself and the area around her. She sat that way for a couple hours, not noticing the sun lower in the sky. She could feel it, that power she needed to make this a success. It was like a ball just outside her reach. She reached out to it, her mind just brushing the edge, and it pulsed energy into her fingers and up her arms. She could feel the power cascade through her. She just needed to grasp it, and use for her own use.  
  
But, of course, with her luck something would happen.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha was growing quite bored by himself. The kistune brat hadn't provided much entertainment after Inuyasha knocked him unconscious. And just sitting on a branch in a tree was making his butt numb. He wondered what Kagome was doing. He smirked as he thought of the perfect way to rile her up. Yeah, that sounds good. Now he just had to find her. Easily, Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch, the wind billowing back his silvery hair. As he neared the village, he smelled fires going, and a few pots were cooking something. He discerned Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Kirara. Of course, Shippo was flat on his back somewhere in the forest, but he'd wake up eventually. But no Kagome.  
  
Curious, inuyasha went into the forest on the other side of the village. He immediately felt a tingle along his skin. Some one's doing a spell. His brows came together as he smelled Kagome's scent coming from that direction. He sped up, worry curling in his gut. Maybe she was trapped, or worse some one was doing something to her. Through the branches, he came up to the God Tree, and there she was. He frowned as he saw she was wearing miko robes, but he knew plain as day who she was. She was chanting, and he could feel a steady pulse flow through the air. What the hell is she doing?  
  
Curiosity peaking, Inuyasha dropped from his position. Right in front of Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?" an innocent question to begin with, but with dire consequences. Kagome couldn't control it. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth, she had clasped onto that power she felt. But her surprise caused it to lash out, and do something that would change their perspective forever.  
  
She screamed in her surprised, and a blast came from her hands. It a was a bright surge, tinted lights pink and purple, her colors. It encompassed the area in light, and the two were flung to either side of the clearing. Kagome felt her skin burning, and her joints crack and snap. Inuyasha felt like he was swimming in a lake of fire ants, each stinging him in turn. A large echo resounded as the blast subsided. Two forms could be seen laying face up, sprawled flat. Minutes went by and neither moved.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and held his head. What the fuck was that? He felt like he just went to hell and back. He sat up, and nasty crack came from his back. He hissed and rubbed a hand there. What he felt wasn't hard toned muscle, but firm muscle under a smooth exterior. Curious, he held his hand up to his face. He eyes went wide when he saw slender hands with narrower claws, not wide palmed hands. He jumped up and found his hakuma sagged over a narrow waist and wide hips. And something was missing from between his legs. Dumbfounded, he stood still. No...no, it was a dream. A really bad dream. Had to be. He pinched himself. Nope that hurt. He pinched harder and drew blood. His heart beat faster and he breath shortened. Okay one way to find out. Slowly, his hands came up and wrapped around his shirt collar. He closed his eyes and prayed to any and every god out there that this wasn't what he thought was. if it was, Kagome was so dead. He pulled his short forward and looked down. And went as red as blood, on the verge of purple. He quickly closed the shirt and started panting. Those certainly weren't his. He looked up when he heard a groan.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She found some hair fell over her face so she brushed it away. Then paused. Curious, she held the hand in front of her and studied it. It was wide palmed, and had blunted fingers. She flexed each finger in turn. Wait...wait a goddamned minute. This wasn't her hand! She sat up straight and looked down at herself. And stood in shock. Her miko robes got tighter, and had had grown taller. What the hell...? She reached up to scratch her head, and found all her hair was gone. Instead it was as short as her brother's, the bangs shifting to the side to cover one eye. No...no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! This is not what it looks like! Just to confirm it, Kagome reached up to her chest, hoping to god that she would feel her familiar under aged breasts. Instead, there was only flatness and lean muscle.  
  
"W-what's going...?" a voice said. Kagome looked up to find a pretty girl in a red kimono. Her eyes went wider as they roamed the stranger. She had white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears.  
  
"I-I-I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered. But her voice was deeper, and husky. Like a man's.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "k-k-k...Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice had lightened, and sounded like a girl who smoked a bit too much.  
  
They stayed that way for a few minutes, staring at each other in disbelief. But then of course, reason caught up with shock. The opened their mouths at the same time.  
  
The screams could be heard for miles around.  
  
~*~:: I'm so evil. REVIEW!!!!::~*~ 


	2. DON'T LET IT BE TRUE! but it is

Meanwhile, miroku had been resting in keade's hut, the most relaxed he's been in weeks. Sango sat at the other end, cleaning her giant weapon. Kirara batted at some toy that shippo held up. He opened an eye and looked at sango. Gods she was beautiful. All lean muscle and tough attitude. What he would give for her to look at him in the same way. He sighed. But, what could he do? Even if she had feelings for him, he couldn't give her the future she deserved. Most likely, his hand would get him before he could even give any woman a child. But what he would give anything if sango was that special girl....  
  
BOOM  
  
The sound thundered in their ears, and a massive wind blew through the reed curtain and whipped at them. When it died down, they remained still for a few moments, shock and surprise all around. Kirara growled, her hair on end. Miroku tried to calm his speeding heart.  
  
"What was that?" sango breathed.  
  
"Some massive spiritual power," miroku answered. Silence dominated. Then, they heard the screams. They didn't sound like painful filled yells, but worried miroku nonetheless. Sango picked up her weapon and ran outside, miroku on her heels. The screaming continued for some time, but eventually died down.  
  
They saw that the gale had blown the branches off many trees, and a few ditches were dug up in a neighboring field.  
  
Panicked, they ran in the direction of the screams. They panted as they went deeper into the forest, heading to the god tree. What had that been? When they came upon the scene, mouths hung open.  
  
~*~ kagome and inuyasha backed away form each other, horror written all over their faces. No, it can't be true! It wasn't possible!  
  
"What-what's going on?!" inuyasha cried, sounding something close to what kagome would do. Kagome only shook her head.  
  
They examined each other closely. Inuyasha went feminine all right. His normally square jaw rounded out, making it softer. His lips became full, and rosy. His eyebrows refined and a full set of lashes accompanied each panicked gold eye. Though his clothes were baggy, a bosom was emanate. Even his dog-ears became rounder.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, took a turn in the opposite direction. She became taller, and her shoulders became broader. Her jaw squared out, cheeks became long and lean, and she hair was short with a tuft hanging to the right side of her face. Her hips and breasts were gone, replaced by adolescent lean muscle and lanky limbs. The miko robes obviously were very tight around the waist.  
  
But kagome was no longer a she, and inuyasha was no longer a he.  
  
Inuyasha sputtered, and heat flooded 'her' cheeks in anger. "kagome, tell me straight...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" and to 'her' despair, 'she' shrieked it.  
  
Kagome in turn grew angry. "How the hell should I know! You're the one who sneaked up on me!" 'he' growled.  
  
Inuyasha gasped and met 'him' face to face, anger to anger.  
  
"Me? Why are you putting this on me? It was your stupid spell!"  
  
"You should have known better than to disturb me in the middle of a spell!"  
  
"I didn't know you were doing a spell!"  
  
"NANI?! You mean miroku didn't tell you!"  
  
"I haven't seen miroku all day!"  
  
"Oh my...you stupid baka!" kagome sighed. "so now your going to blame me? Nope, this is so your fault!"  
  
"My fault!" inuyasha gasped, "you know, if I didn't know better, id say you did this on propose!"  
  
"Oh yeah inuyasha that's it. I purposefully made you a woman and gave myself a dick!" oh you know kagome's mad when she starts with the vulgarity.  
  
"Well, I seem to be missing one of those!"  
  
"And who's fault is that?" kagome hollered, "who was the one who broke my concentration, there for fucking up the spell!"  
  
All the while this little match went on, they didn't notice they had an audience. Miroku and sango stood to the side, dumfounded like never before. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The argument didn't matter right now; they just wanted to know what the hell was going on! They watched as the girl in the red kimono and the boy in the miko robes hollered at each other, neither stopping to notice the specters. Miroku turned to sango, and sango tunre dot him. they wore identical expressions.  
  
"No..." sango whispered.  
  
"It couldn't be..." miroku.  
  
"Could it?" together.  
  
"You guys?!" they said together again, finally drawing the attention of the fighting couple. They looked to miroku and sango in surprise.  
  
"Is that...I mean are you..." miroku just couldn't find words. Inuyasha pointed a finger at kagome. "its all her fault!!"  
  
"So you do blame yourself?" kagome sneered.  
  
"What!"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed inuyasha, the plains been have turned." Inuyasha turned bright red again.  
  
"Um, kagome?" sango said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" the boy replied.  
  
'Too weird' "what's...going on?"  
  
kagome crossed 'his' arms and huffed. "inuBAKA over here took it upon HERself to scare the daylights out of me and making me screw up the spell I was practicing. Now thanks to HER, we're stuck this way!"  
  
"Would you stop calling me a woman!" inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I can't, cause you ARE a WOMAN!" kagoem hollered back. Just then, they heard a snicker. They looked over to find miroku biting his bottom lip and trying his hardest not to smile. Inuyasha's feminine growl didn't help. Since he couldn't take it anymore, miroku busted out laughing, falling to the ground in a shaking heap. Tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at monk!?" inuyasha cried in his fem fatal voice.  
  
"inuyasha, I have to admit you make one pretty girl!" this caused miroku to laugh harder. Provoked, inuyasha took no hesitation to beat the hell out of the lecher. 


	3. Pants Pants

Chapter 3: pants pants  
  
So after dragging a fuming, estrogen enraged inuyasha off the poor monk, kagome was occupied as sango pulled the semi-conscious lecher to his feet. His right eyes was forming a shiner, and bruises covered places over his face that kagome didn't even know bruises could go. And there were a few very nasty bumps on his head. Sango tried for the third to get miroku on his feet, but failed. She rolled her eyes and let the poor man fall. More important matters pressed.  
  
Inuyasha and kagome started hollering at each other again, which really irked the distressed taijiya. When things looked like they were getting nasty, she stepped in.  
  
"Oi! Hey! WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!" sango yelled at the top of her lungs to be heard over the couple. They calmed down, but inuyasha growled (which made kagome laugh), and glared death at the former miko.  
  
"Okay," sango sighed, "now tell me, calmly, what's going on."  
  
Kagome scowled as inuyasha huffed and turned away. 'he' turned to sango. "Well, as you know, I came out here to practice doing a barrier spell that keade tuuaght me. I told miroku to tell inuyasha to not disturb me if he saw him. But inuyasha didn't check in at the village and decided, remarkably, on HER own to find me. Just as SHE came, I was close to the breaking point of the barrier, and then 'hello!' there's inuyasha. I guess something happened with the spell cause I was scared out of me wits! This big explosion happened, and now we're like this."  
  
All the while, inuyasha growled more as kagome put emphasis on the female terms that applied to him. This wasn't his fault, nope not a bit. It was all the bitch's fault and her incapacity to warn a man about her doings.  
  
As kagome explained the situation, 'he' tugged on the waist of the pants 'he' wore. They were really tight now that she had no hips, and I body figure as straight as a board. Kagome didn't want to pay attention to the flesh that was pressing against the front of the pants, at least not for now. Sango waited patiently for kagoem to finish, but side tracked as she stared intently at her friend. Wow, kagome makes a handsome guy. Ack!! What the hell was that? What is she thinking? This was kagome, always was and always will be!  
  
Kagome once again tugged the waist as she finished her explanation. 'he' glanced at inuyasha, who looked fine the way 'she' was. _'Damn this is uncomfortable_.' Fed up, an idead popped into 'his' head.  
  
"inuyasha, give me your pants," kagome requested simply, frowning down at 'his' own.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and blushed profusely. But kagome wasn't paying attention to the outburst. "What the fuck did you just say?"  
  
"Give-me-your-pants. I'll switch you mine, cause this is really tight and I cant take it anymore," kagome responded to 'her' like 'she' was a simpleton.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her gaped mouth. Kagome acted like it was nothing, that she didn't care if 'she' dropped them and threw them at her. "Are you kidding? What, you want me to just drop them right here in front of you and throw them in your face?"  
  
Kagome frowned, "its nothing I haven't seen."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "that doesn't make it right!"  
  
"Do I care?! The circulation to my legs is about to be cut off! "kagome yelled back, "if it really matters, go behind a tree or something."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and crossed 'her' arms, "I'm still not doing it."  
  
"Why not?" sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha avoided their eyes, turning a deep red. 'she' mumbled something.  
  
"What was that inuyasha? I didn't quite catch it." Kagome smirked.  
  
Mumble.  
  
"Speak up, I'm not a hanyou like you."  
  
Inuyasha went redder. "It might be okay for you, but not for me."  
  
"Why?" kagome sighed, 'he' was growing quite tired of this.  
  
"Well because...uh...I-I haven't...you know, seen..." unable to untie 'her' tongue, inuaysha grew quite.  
  
Kagome looked at 'her' as if 'she' grew two heads. What the hell is inuyasha talking about? 'she' turned even more red if possible under kagome's gaze. Inuyasha hasn't seen what? But kagome gasped. That's what was bothering him! Wait a minute!  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen?! Haven't seen a naked girl?" inuyasha nodded slightly, "oh that is bull shit! How many times have you caught me naked? Hm? Lets count. First was when I first met you and you wanted the shards," kagome ticked off one finger, "then there was the time at the Peach man's hut, then –"  
  
"All right already!" by now inuyasha was close to purple.  
  
"Okay," sango held up her hands for peace, "inuyasha, go behind that tree, kagome go over there. I'll take the clothes to each of you so there's no embarrassment."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and walked away, "fine."  
  
Kagome wanted to growled, "fine."  
  
Sango sighed as they went to their stations. Ever since they found them, inuaysha and kagome were worse off then before. Not to mention their swift change in character. Kagome seemed more gruff while inuyasha was showing more emotion. Sango rubbed a hand over her face as she saw kagome toss 'his' pants over the bushes next to 'him'. She went to retrieve them and went over to inuyasha's corner, where she arrived in time to switch the pants. Settling on the ground while the two changed, she rubbed her temples. An emotionally enraged female inuyasha. A gruff, hot-tempered male kagome. Oh yes, all hell has broke loose.  
  
:::::::yeah, it short, but I couldn't think of anything better, I want what happens nest as a separate chapter. Poor sango, I'm afraid she's going to have to be the referee for the two infuriating people. But speak up people, I'm still waiting for some good suggestions to make this thing more lively!!!!:::::::::: 


	4. Oh God

Chapter 5: oh god...  
  
Inuyasha and kagome came form behind their trees; inuyasha sending the now comfortable kagome death glares. By now, miroku had woken from his little nap and held his head painfully. When inuyasha appeared though, the monk bit back on his snickering, earning him more glares from sango and inuyasha alike. Though inuyasha looked almost normal, the baggy pants looked a bit odd on the now male miko, but no one said anything.  
  
They came to sango and miroku, kagome leaning against a tree, inuyasha in the famous crossed leg position. Tension was thick, and they knew if the wrong word was said, blows might be exchanged. Inuyasha sat next to miroku, chin in hand, and pointedly refused to look at anyone, much less acknowledge their presence. Kagome gave 'her' a frown before turning to her other friends.  
  
"So," 'he' began, "now that we're in this sticky situation, do you think we'll get out of it?"  
  
"I'm sure you will kagome," sango sighed. Kagome frowned.  
  
"That name, my name, doesn't fit and somehow it makes me uncomfortable," kagome grumbled, "I guess its because I'm a guy now. Just call me Gome from now on, or at least till we fix the problem."  
  
Sango and miroku only raised brows but nodded. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What fucking difference does it make? I know for sure I'm not staying like this."  
  
Gome narrowed his eyes at inuyasha, "well no shit stupid, you think I want to stay this way?"  
  
Miroku glanced at sango. Well, kagome's vocabulary certainly increased. Inuyasha turned her face to him to give a retort, but paused. When she was certain she was correct, she gritted her teeth and flushed red. Inuyasha tensed her fist, but it then shot out and wrapped around miroku's throat, catching him by surprise.  
  
"If you want to live to see the next minute, you'll keep your hands to yourself bouzo. Understand?" miroku choked, pulling back his hand, and gave a small nod. Inuyasha released him, and he fell back gasping for breath. Gome hung his head and sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess it makes no difference," sango drawled, "if it female, its fair game."  
  
"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" inuyasha snapped, ready to rip any limb from any body. Sango nodded and gome sighed.  
  
"Alright inuyasha, since your so eager to correct this mistake, how do you suggest we do that?" gome asked rubbing a temple. Fucking inuaysha gave him a headache.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I didn't do this!" inuyasha growled.  
  
Gome's eyes snapped to hers, "are you shitting me? This is your fault just as much as mine!"  
  
"You were the one doing the damn spell!" inuyasha jumped up.  
  
"And it would have gone fine if you took the time to think before you act!" gome retorted.  
  
"Son of a bitch! It not my fault if you can't even do a fucking spell right!"  
  
Gome narrowed his eyes. "Sit."  
  
And like usual, inuyasha's eyes went wide and said hello to her old pal, dirt. She came up in disbelief. "Fuck! Even now I can't escape that!"  
  
"Well duh! We still are the same people!" gome grinned, satisfied. He still had the power.  
  
"You know what you bastard, your-"  
  
"Okay! Calm down!" sango jumped between them, arms spread. Gods will they ever stop! And now it's even worse!  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" miroku raised his hand tentatively, sending inuyasha nervous glances. They turned to him. "Why don't we ask keade? Was she not the one who taught ka- I mean gome the spell?"  
  
"There is no fucking way I'm going back like this!" "I'm not being seen like this!" inuyasha and gome pounced on miroku at the same time, making him scamper back in fear.  
  
"B-b-but what other chose do you have?" miroku sputtered. Inuyasha huffed and stomped away, and gome couldn't find an answer. Shit! He was right.  
  
"If we go quickly, we could make it back before the villagers get back from the fields?" sango compromised. Gome gave her a considering stare, and inyasha didn't even pay attention. Gome shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good to me," gome turned to inuyasha, "how bout you?"  
  
Inuyasha turned gave her a withering glare over her shoulder, "as long as we're not seen."  
  
"Then come on!" sango ran towards the village. She couldn't take this anymore, if one more fight broke out she about to just kill them and put them out of their misery.  
  
Inuyasha led, like always, and then surprisingly, gome who had somehow increased in speed, followed by sango and miroku. Inuyasha sent quick glances in every direction around the village to make sure no one was around. Luckily, no one was. She made a straight line for Keade's and sped in the door, causing a breeze. The others soon followed. Keade looked up surprised form her drying rack for her herbs and looked form the strangers to sango and miroku, who panted. Shippo had been helping and raised a brow at them.  
  
"And who are ye? Miroku, sango, who are the strangers with ye?" shippo had become curious and was sniffing near gome's legs. Gome smiled a little. Oh this is going to be a shocker.  
  
"Well," gome started, "you know us."  
  
"Do I now?" keade rested her hands in her lap and gave him a critical eye.  
  
"Yes you do, cause you see...well...um..." gome put his hands behind his back and scuffed his foot, "well, I was out in the forest...practicing the spell you gave me...and well...keade, something went really wrong."  
  
Keade stayed silent. Something about the spell part rung a familiar cord.  
  
"Cause you see...well...oh gods, please don't be upset, but its me keade...its kagome" gome laid his hands his chest, then pointed at inuyasha, "and that's inuyasha."  
  
Shippo and keade froze, disbelief shockingly clear. Shippo blinked.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is it ye?" keade whispered.  
  
"Who else could it be hag!" inuyasha growled.  
  
Shippo blinked again, then sniffed. It was slightly different, but it rang true of hanyou and a certain aspect of inuyasha. "Holy kami! What happened?"  
  
He then sprinted to inuyasha to investigate. He was too quick for inuyasha to catch, and had the embarrassment of shippo dashing down her haroi. Shippo popped up, bright red in the face, and quickly dashed to gome for protection against inuyasha's grabbing claws of frustration. But he was quickly grabbed by his tail and went under a harsh beating.  
  
Gome frowned, "inuyasha, sit."  
  
Inuyasha yelled and met keade's floor with a colorful comment. Keade then frowned. "With language like that, it is undoubtedly inuyasha."  
  
"That's it you old babaa! I'm gonna-"inuyasha head came up almost purple, but then quickly paled. So feast, they thought she was going to pass out from the rush. But inuyasha gulped. She tensed and waited. A pang of pain shot through her torso. Oh no...  
  
"Inuyasha?" sango asked uncertain at her quiet.  
  
"Please...don't tell me..." inuyasha whispered, "kagome?"  
  
Gome turned to her, and looked her in the eyes. Pain. Gome's brow scrunched, confused. What was she in pain for? Certain it wasn't that hard of a sit. But when inuyasha gasped and double over a little, it hit him, making him gasp and slap his forehead. Of all the fucking times!  
  
:::::::::yes I know its short, but I want the next thing to happen to be a different chapter! Just a little to entertain you. As you can probably guess by now, inuyasha will be having a certain 'problem', but it gets so much worse! I feel bad for doing this to him, but, I love it! Oh yeah, I was too lazy to capitalize the names!  
  
Inuyasha: I still believe you turned me into a fucking woman...  
  
Me: that nothing compared to what I plan to do to you!  
  
Inu (glare): and what is that?  
  
Me: you'll just have to find out!  
  
Inu: no! I want to know damn it! I have that right since I'm being tortured! (lunges at me)  
  
(holds him off like a nerd trying to beat a bully) me: calm down! Unless you want to make it worse...  
  
(backs off and huffs) inu: I swear, if anything gross happens...(retracts claws)  
  
Me: you can't do shit, I'm in charge remember? Go have your belly scratched or something. (tries to jump me again) I will sick kagome on your ass! (inu walks off grumbling) sorry guys, till nest time1 oh and shout outs too next time! God you people have some twisted ideas... 


	5. That's Just Wrong

CHAPTER 6: THAT'S JUST...WRONG  
  
Inuyasha felt the pain stab again, and gasped as she felt a hot liquid trickle between her legs. This is so not happening. Gome panicked and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her off her feet and sped out the door. Leaving a very confused hut in his wake.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? Why couldn't he have remembered? How could he have not remembered? I mean, its only one of the most important times of the fucking month! Gome skipped over rocks and jagged roots, pulling a shocked Inuyasha who was grasping her stomach. Oh my god, oh my god, oh...my...god! Of all the times for Kagome's period to show up, not only in Inuyasha, but now was so not helping! He stopped dead and swung his head around, panting. Inuyasha doubled over in cramps.  
  
"You fucking moron!" Inuyasha growled, "Would you like to explain to me how I'm in heat?!"  
  
Gome glowered at her, "because when we switched bodies, I guess we switched bodily functions as well. And with this whole heap of mess we have going on, I forgot! So sue me!"  
  
With out waiting for Inuyasha's retort, Gome raced to the right, of where he was sure there was a stream. Inuyasha wanted to gag as more blood leaked and caused her legs to slide instead of rub together. Gome went faster as he heard flowing water and thank every god out there when they found the stream.  
  
He turned panting to Inuyasha and pointed at the stream, "I would hurry up and clean yourself up. Like you've always told, demons can smell, and with you like this, I doubt that's good. I'll go back to Keade's and get you some cloth." He walked past a huffing Inuyasha, who was untying the sash around her waist. "And get me some sake laced tea," he mumbled on his way out.  
  
Inuyasha just glared at his retreating back. In quick jerks, she released the sash and grimaced at the sight of her own blood in her trousers. My gods, how does Kagome put up with this? Not only was it smelling nasty now, but damn if it wasn't an ugly sight! She decided to keep on her under shirt, she wasn't quite ready to face the full of her change, and threw the pants into the stream to soak. Inuyasha slowly eased her self into the cold stream, doubling over as a cramp took siege of her gut. Ignoring the red streak that flowed down river, she eased her head back and sighed. This had to be one of the craziest days of his...I mean her entire life. Being changed into a female was the worst part. Never, ever in a day of her life, had she seen this coming. But not only is he a female but she was in fucking heat! This was just fabulous. She sighed again. Soon enough, she'd feel the effects of the demon blood calling at her, screaming at her to mate. She shuddered. She didn't even want to _think_ about that! So, while she was able to think clearly, she thought of what a mess this was. Maybe everybody was right, maybe she was the stupidest of the bakas. She didn't exactly use caution when approaching kagome in that spell, and now look where it got Inuyasha. Sitting in a stream because the body decided it was time to say _'hello! I'm gonna torture you now, hope you don't mind. I'm only going to make you want have wild bouts of sex, but that's no big deal'_. As if this day couldn't get any worse.  
  
Off in the hills, a demon stopped in mid stride of his run, eyes wide and nose twitching. He slowing straightened and looked upon the carpet that was the forest to the east. His blood pumped, growing hotter at the enticing scent. He sniffed the air, and closed his eyes in pleasure. A female was in heat; he could smell the sweet scent from here. He took deeper breaths and grinned in a disturbing way. And that female was hanyou, the partial demon blood calling to his own. It's been awhile since he's smelled something like that, a while since his blood took the sharp turn to mating frenzy. Maybe he could have some fun. His body tensing, his power growing so he could overpower her, he sped in her direction, going at a speed that would amaze even him.  
  
Where the hell was Kagome? It didn't take that long to garb a few rags. Inuyasha frowned; he was probably doing this to torture her more. Here Inuyasha, sit in a freezing stream while I get something to clean you up with. Yeah right, probably gonna say he forgot them and make her suffer more. Man, this sucked hugely. Inuyasha wiggled her toes. Good they still had feeling. She jerked up suddenly, gasping at the tingle in her spine. Her eyes went wide. Oh no...please...please to any god, don't let it be a demon. Before she knew it, she had been yanked from the stream, and had her front smashed into a tree, the rough bark biting into her legs. Her wrists were pinned next to each side of her head, and she felt a hot body press into her back. The demon male stuck his nose against her neck, taking in her maddening scent. His voice was rough and crazed as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You know, a hanyou's blood is more pleasing than a human's. Lucky I found you."  
  
Inuyasha froze; focused on struggling, but the voice she heard...this has got to be the worst day in all of history. She growled loudly, anger and embarrassment flushing her cheeks. "You have got to be shitting me!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a roar, and flung back the hands that pinned her wrists and swiped at the head she knew all too well. He ducked back, smirking at her feistiness, and pinned her again as she turned all the way around. Inuyasha gaped in horror into the face of one of her most hated enemies. Kouga.  
  
Kouga's now dark eyes stirred in eagerness and leaned in close her face. Inuyasha cringed back in disgust as best she could, his grasp on her wrists stronger than she remembered.  
  
"Keep struggling, it just makes it all the more enjoyable," he emphasized his point by grinding his hips and his now hardened member against Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost blew chucks into his face and went pale, moving any way, just to avoid him and his little...friend. Enjoying the game, Kouga took both wrists in one hand and wrapped his now free hand around her back, and roughly pulled her close to his chest. Inuyasha fisted her hands and snarled in his face. If there was one thing he learned from Kagome, it was improvising, so she did. By ramming her knee into his groin.  
  
Kouga choked and quickly released Inuyasha, doubling over weakly. Inuyasha leaped to the other side of the clearing and growled. Her face contorted into disgust and she looked down at her self.  
  
"Oh! OH! UGH! My gods...that was so..._disgusting!" _she sniffed her sleeve. "Oh sweet merciful heavens! **_I smell like you! _**Fucking curse to hell and back! Could I feel any more violated?! Oh gods, I need to burn my skin off now!"  
  
"Not before I'm done with you!" Kouga's hand suddenly wrapped around Inuyasha's lower neck, not quite choking, but close to it. Inuyasha clawed at the hand uselessly, and shuddered in revolt as Kouga took it upon himself to part the shirt and let his hand wonder over Inuyasha's new features.  
  
"You fucking dirty wolf, if you don't get your filthy paws off me-"but the threat wasn't complete as Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kouga smashed his lips against hers to silence her. Inuyasha thrashed more.  
  
Gome sighed and sipped the chamomile tea he prepared for himself at Keade's, a few long clothes used by the village women for their bleeding in her other hand. Of all the things to happen this does. It was like the gods were trying to teach a lesson, but so far Gome didn't give a flying fuck of what it was. He just wanted this fixed! If he thought Inuyasha was moody before, boy was he ever wrong.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Gome's head snapped in the direction of the stream as he heard the familiar voice of Inuyasha. He threw his tea away and ran the rest of the way. However, when he came upon the scene, he froze dead in his tracks, jaw hung open. He rubbed his eyes. He had to be seeing things. There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was. Cause that is just too..._freaky_.  
  
Kouga had somehow flipped Inuyasha on her stomach and pinned her to the ground. His clawed hand pressed firmly against Inuyasha's head, trapping her down.  
  
Gome blinked, "oh...my...god."  
  
Kouga's head snapped up at the male's voice, and his eyes were met with a human with black hair, gaping at the scene before him in dumbfounded silence. Inuyasha heard too, but looked up more desperately. Gome paled as Kouga growled dangerously, taking a possessive stance over Inuyasha. Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"Don't just stand there you dumbass! HELP ME!"  
  
Gome chocked out a few more words, "wow...I mean, that's just...whoa. Do you realize how _wrong_ that is?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at him, "your not the one with a disgusting wolf on top of you! Now help me!"  
  
"She's mine! Beat it human," Kouga snarled.  
  
That's it. She's had it. Inuyasha snapped, and threw her fist at Kouga, flinging him back a good few feet. "You keep you filthy fucking hands off of me you stupid wolf! Aw, this fucking bites!"  
  
Gome took a few cautious steps towards Inuyasha, ignoring the threatening growls form Kouga. "Don't tell me, he doesn't recognize you."  
  
"No shit smart ass! If he did do you think we'd be here right now? Ugh, I need a bath. No make that twenty baths."  
  
"Hold on," Gome pointed at Kouga, whose confusion won out over arousal. "I think we should explain."  
  
"You better fucking explain! Cause what your saying makes no sense. How do I know you?" Kouga looked from one to the other.  
  
Gome sighed, and thought of a way to pacify the wolf. "Okay, this so going to freak you out. But...Kouga?" Kouga lowered his brows, "despite what you think, you know us as well. Oh god you're going to kill me...but uh, you see, uh something happened to today and uh..."  
  
"Just spit it out already! I need to dip my body in acid!" Inuyasha shook like a dog, trying to rid herself of the slimy feeling along her skin.  
  
Gome glared at her, "all right! Kouga, it may shock you, hell it may kill you, but just to let you know, there's been a little mix up, I've changed. Kouga, I'm Kagome."  
  
Kouga froze, confusion mounting. Is this guy serious? "You're lying."  
  
"Nope, truthful as the day I was born. You see, a little spell happened, and I kind of...became male. And well, this girl right here...well, she's Inuyasha."  
  
All the blood drained from Kouga's head and pooled at his feet. He glanced at the girl he had wanted to fuck right there and then, noticing how she glared daggers at him and was fidgeting impatiently. What scared him more though, was that that look, he knew all too well. That was Inuyasha's look, the look he got every time he came to visit Kagome, or touched Kagome, or even showed his face to them.  
  
"So you're...and you're...oh no, and I...I ..." Kouga stuttered stupidly, but reasoned the blood drained form his head too fast. Because he did something that he never would have done in front of his pack or anyone. He fainted.  
  
**::::::::::::::::haha!! Stupid wolf, should use your nose more often. So you like, don't like?  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Yuki kesuma: **im sure everybody knew, and if you didn't your too young to read this.  
  
**Swimchick1614: **we like? No. Tell me, I did the best I could.  
  
**Anime # 1 fan: **thank you**!!!  
  
to Goddess of desires, Steph, mystic miko  
  
Inuyasha Luver Kagome: **are you crazy?! Lemon? Ow...I think my brain just short circuit, something's...not connecting. I'll get back you.  
  
**Krystal-Jade: **oO are you kidding me? How could you not know whats going on? Wait how old are you? Should you even be here? Let me tell you simply, INUYASHA HAD A PERIOD CAUSE HE'S NOW A GIRL. Okay? Hehe, I'm so mean. 


	6. Unwanted Attention

CHAPTER 6: UNWANTED ATTENTION

Gome seriously wanted to laugh his ass off, but doing it in front of Inuyasha was probably not the best idea. But in all his life, he's never seen anything funnier. They cleaned Inuyasha up, gave her a new cloth, which she complained felt really wrong. But comlain all she want, it wasn't coming off. So they left Kouga in that clearing, out for the count, and walked back in silence. But Gome knew what the glares meant.

They came upon Keade's somewhere after darkness fell, and Gome was pretty tired. Inuyasha was brooding, nothing unusual, and refused to say a thing. They entered the hut, where their friends must have been animatedly talking before they walked in. Miroku raised his brow at Inuyasha's ruffled state.

"What—"

"You ask you die," was Inuyasha's simple response, preferring to sit in the far corner of the room. Miroku only let out a breath. Sango asked Gome silently with her eyes, but he only held up his hands.

"I've been sworn to secrecy. And I really want to live to see my next birthday."

And so, with uncomfortable silence, the hut settled down for the night.

He groaned and rubbed his head. And when he tried to sit up, a part in his lower region that he never expected to hurt, did. He cupped himself, hissing, and rolled only to be hit with a early morning sunbeam. He growled in frustration, and despite all, just stood up. He lifted his head and looked around, confusion rising. How the hell had he gotten here? Where was here? He took a few sniffs. And turned beet red in anger. And why the hell did it smell like HIM? Taking a close sniff, he froze in horror. He looked down at his hands.

"Why...the fuck...do I smell...LIKE DOG TURD?!!?!?!?!"

A few birds flew from their tree in fright. Angry beyond his normal point, Kouga raced off on Inuyasha's old trail. It was hours old, but still fresh, and he was going to get some answers. He had no idea how he got there, why he was there, and the in the green earth how he smelled like Inuyasha. He came upon the village faster than he expected and skidded to a halt. He tensed his fists.

"MUTT FACE!!! YOU BETTER COME OUT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I COME IN AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!"

People in nearby huts who had the misfortune of being near Kouga's yelling, stuck their heads out to see the noise, and then ran in fear screaming 'demon!'. But the primary target heard him, as well as everyone else in the village, and simply remained where she was. There was no chance in hell she was going out there. Kouga can scream his head off, but there was no way Inuyasha was leaving that hut. The others looked at her questioningly.

"Well Inuyasha, are you going?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled at him, "are you fucking kidding me? Hell no I'm not going! I'm not letting him see me like this!"

"He's going to come after you anyways," Sango stated. Gome sighed. This was going to be worse than if he was a girl again. But the thoughts were interrupted as screaming was heard, growing closer to them as Kouga followed their scent. They heard dirt kicked up as he skidded to a stop in front of the hut, and growled deeply at it.

"Get out here dog shit and tell me what the fuck is going on!"

They all looked to Inuyasha, who only stared back stubbornly. Gome sighed again. He got up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling her up and over to the door. "Come on, lets get this over with."

"Let go you knit wit!! I am so not going out there!" Inuyasha barked and ripped her arm from Gome's grasp. Gome gave her a level stare, and sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his face. What he would give for some aspirin!

"Fine, but I am, and either way, he's gonna know. Stay here and look like a coward I don't care, but I am just bracing myself for the headache that is coming," Gome replied and lifted a hand to the shoji, pushing it aside to let in the morning sunshine. Sango and Miroku raised brows at Inuyasha, who huffed and looked away stubbornly. Shippou with held the urge to smack the hanyou for his—eh...her stupidity.

Kouga tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, arms crossed, waiting for dog turd. He was getting some odd stares, and the villagers gave him plenty of space. His annoyance grew when a strange man stepped from the hut instead, weariness and stress played all over strangely familiar face. The man looked at him expectantly with _disturbingly_ familiar brown eyes, his raven falling to one side in a tuft. Kouga growled. "where the hell is mutt face? I know he's in there!"

The man sighed and tucked his hands in the sides of his hakuma. Bright red hakuma. Once again, that nagging feelings. Something was definitely wrong here. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Inuyasha is...INDISPOSED of for the time being, as am I...Kouga."

Kouga scrunched his brows and scowled at the man. Come to think of it, this man's scent was a bit...feminine. Something he's smelled before too. "indisposed? Since when the hell has he turned down a chance to tear my throat out? and how the hell do you know my name?"

The man gave a small smile and gritted his teeth, hissing exasperatedly. "I'll give you one clue...I can sense the two jewel shards in your legs."

"What? You liar! The only person who can...sense...hold on," Kouga held up a hand and look at his feet, things suddenly clicking in his brain. The scent, the eyes, the pants. Inuyasha's pants given to someone else. Someone he had to be a fool not to know their scent. He sat down right where he stood, and braced his head on his hand, raising it to open and close his mouth like an idiot trying to talk. When he did, his voice squeaked, "Kagome?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have winner...hello Kouga, like my new look?" Gome gave a dry laugh as Kouga shot him a glare, his gaze switching to the shoji. Kouga pointed at it.

"And Inuyasha's in there?," at Gome's nod, he jumped to his feet and shook his fist at the hut, "Inukorro, get your ass out here and tell me what you did to my woman!!"

"Bite me!" came the intelligent response, and Kouga blinked. Inuyasha's voice sounded different...softer. Gome sighed again.

"Inuyasha! Get your sorry ass out here and preserve whatever dignity you have left!"

"And showing myself to the fleabag is gonna help?! you can kiss my girly ass!!" came the most sophisticated reply, and Kouga choked on a snort.

"Girly? Inuyasha are you a...?" he didn't finished his sentence, for Kouga was having trouble keeping down his giggles. Gome pursed his lips and went back in the hut. He came back out with a struggling and screaming, and _very feminine_ Inuyasha. He let go, and Inuyasha fixed her robes, before realizing what he had done and froze. Inuyasha turned to a very shocked wolf.

Crickets.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Kouga collapsed to the gorund convulsing in laughter, clutching his stomach painfully as Inuyasha practically snarled at him. It didn't help, since her growl had lightened a few degrees since the change. It made Kouga laugh harder. The wolf pointed at her, "You're a fucking woman!! Oh this is rich!!"

Inuyasha's anger knew no bounds, and she sent Gome a glance. Gome shrugged, "fine just this once."

Inuyasha's frown turned to a grin, and she pushed up the sleeve of her haroi. Before Kouga knew it, his head was buried in the ground with a giant bump protruding from his skull, Inuyasha's fist cracking a few knuckles after the really hard punch. They gaped as Kouga's laughter escaped through the dirt and drifted muffled to their ears. Inuyasha growled and was going for a second round when Gome cut him off guard.

"Sit."

Hello, my name is dirt, what's yours?

Miroku and Sango emerged from the safe haven of the hut, to see two collapsed bodies on the ground, one in their own crater, the other laughing madly from a hole in the ground. Shippou came past them to go poke Kouga as he gasped for breath, and Gome looked like he was ready to kill himself.

Miroku held in his chortling, and Sango raised her eyes to the heavens.

"If Naraku doesn't kill us, they will."

:::::::::::::::::::::::AHHHH!!! I UPDATED!!!!! WHOO!!!!


End file.
